The program continues to study short- and long-term effects of brain injury on human behavior, with the two-fold objective of finding more sensitive indicators for the behavioral consequences of brain lesions incurred at different ages, and of gaining more fundamental knowledge of the ways in which brain structures mediate perception and movement, memory and mood. Stress has been laid recently on (1) further analyses of late after-effects (20 year follow-up) in over 160 cases of war injuries of the brain; (2) comparative assessment of very early brain damage in the right or left cerebral hemisphere in children; (3) continuing investigations of possible effects on higher functions of surgical interruption of the cingulum, and surrounding structures in the brain of adults (30 so far) who have received these operations at a referring center in attempts at treating persistent pain, obsessive- compulsive states, or depressive illness. Bibliographic references: Corkin, S. Serial-ordering deficits in inferior readers. Neuropsychologia, 1974, 12, 347-354. Marslen-Wilson, W. and Teuber, H.-L. Memory for remote events in anterograde amnesia: recognition of public figures from news photographs. Neuropsychologia, 1975, 13, 353-364.